


Una nueva oportunidad

by Nemesishime



Series: GOT: el reinicio [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesishime/pseuds/Nemesishime
Summary: Despues de ser victima en el ataque a Kings Landings, a Jon se le ofrece una nueva oportunidad
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Ned Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: GOT: el reinicio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

JON POV 

Tengo la sensación de caída, pienso que si estoy muerto se siente diferente a la ultima vez.. 

“Todo salió muy mal Verdad?” escucho una voz poderosa y reconfortante.. no estoy seguro de si esta fuera o dentro de mi cabeza “no debería haber sido así” 

“Que?” es lo que digo o pienso no estoy seguro 

“No deberían haber resultado así las cosas, niño… la verd” 

“QUE QUIERES DECIR? QUIEN ERES? DONDE ESTOY? QUE ESTA PAS…” 

“SUFICIENTE… No me interrumpas niño, y te lo explicare antes de enviarte” me regaña suavemente, asiento o algo así y continua “Soy quien soy, tengo muchos nombres y muchos rostros como podría decirte tu corazón” 

No estoy muy seguro de entender pero recuerdo oír a Arya hablando del dios de muchos rostros en Braavos, la muerte, eso me asusta aunque tengo curiosidad sobre si mi corazón se refiere a mi pequeño lobo 

“veo que al fin estas entendiendo” me dice “si, estas en lo cierto sobre ambas cosas, como no seria ella tu corazón cuando dos veces has perdido tu vida por tu amor por ella, Arya Stark es tu corazón y tu vida. Ella seria tu reina y juntos establecerían una dinastía grandiosa que duraría miles de años y tan fuerte como lo mejor de los señores de dragones y los reyes de invierno” 

“Wow eso no me lo esperaba, quiero decir la amo por supuesto siempre la ame mejor, pero…” 

“Pero que niño, que me dirás ‘no la veo de esa manera’, ‘ella es mi hermanita’, ‘no es mi tipo’ o algo igual de inútil…” habla burlonamente 

“bueno si a todo eso y mas, quiero decir es Arya, estar así con ella esta mal, no?” 

“no, no lo esta. Déjame refutar mis excusas para ti, no la ves ‘de esa manera’ por que la ves como tu ‘hermanita’, pero no lo es, es tu prima y la amas y no esta ‘mal visto’ que primos se casen tus abuelos Stark eran primos niño y también se amaban; y respecto a ‘tu tipo’, niño las dos mujeres con las que te involucraste eran un reflejo de los rasgos mas fuertes de ella” 

No puedo creer que tenga razón, busco excusas por un tiempo, pero no creo que las encuentro, es raro debería luchar mas con la idea, pero no lo tengo en mi para hacerlo.. finalmente digo “aunque puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, no es como que pueda hacer mucho ahora, verdad?” 

“no sabes nada, niño” 

“Wow por que todos me dicen eso, todavía escucho en mi cabeza la voz de ygritte ‘no sabes nada, Jon Snow’…” 

“Porque no sabes nada, niño. Ahora deja de interrumpir y prepárate para volver y ganarte su corazón. Te enviare a tu vida unos años antes de que comenzara el final, préstame atención debes cumplir con unos puntos fijos en tu historia, pero cual sea el camino que recorras para alcanzarlos solo depende de ti.” 

“puedes hacer eso, podría hacer las cosas bien??” 

“Por supuesto que puedo soy un dios primordial, niño, tan antiguo y poderoso como la vida y el tiempo” se burla “ahora escucha a tus aliados, especialmente a tu corazón, seria cruel enviarte sin ella” 

“Eso definitivamente es un alivio, si las cosas con Arya funcionan no puedo ocultar cosas de ella” 

“Bien, bien, pero presta atención los puntos fijos que ocurrirán sin importar que hagas, no huiras de ellos –la guerra de los cinco reyes - el enfrentamiento con tu tía – Hardhome -y la guerra por el amanecer… Pero ya enfrentaste estas pruebas y puedes hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con conocimiento suficiente para que no te tomen por sorpresa y obtengas mejores resultados. Ahora déjame mostrarte la verdad de tus padres y la rebelión; y un poco de historia…” 

Me muestra varias visiones, veo el pacto con los niños del bosque, a Brandon el Constructor y los secretos del muro, veo a antiguos reyes de Invierno como Theon el lobo hambriento, Jon el que recuperó la Guarida de los ándalos y Torrhen el rey que se arrodilló. Luego veo Valyria y los DragonLord, veo los Targaryen huyendo y el Doom, veo cómo se planea la Conquista, veo a Jaehaerys I y la buena reina, a Daeron el joven Dragón, Aemon el caballero Dragón, Aegon v y la tragedia de SummerHall, veo a Aerys II y su locura y la verdad de Jaime Lannister, veo a algunos señores tramando la caída de mi casa y la verdad de la rebelión, finalmente veo a mi padre y mi madre y mis hermanos y su madre… también me muestra mi vida y algunos acontecimientos de los que sólo oí y la verdad detrás de la caída de los Stark. Finalmente, una voz diferente pero igual de antigua me habla de la profecía del príncipe prometido, el dragón de tres cabezas es una simple referencia a la casa Targaryen, había demasiadas casas de DragónLords cuando se hizo, despertar a los dragones de la piedra es ir a Skagos, sin magia de sangre y sacrificio, el humo y sal en realidad es el pacto de hielo y fuego que se cumplió en su Concepción y así desmenuza los detalles y cómo se han malinterpretado. Cuando vuelvo a enfocarme escucho “Ahora has visto y aprendido mucho, ¿comprendes que eres la culminación de dos líneas poderosas? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo bien?” 

“es complicado pero a pesar de los dolores inevitables hay esperanzas. Puedo hacerlo, podemos hacerlo…” 

“Me alegro que así lo creas. Ahora los puntos que deben lograr, -consigue el dragón que ha dormido por más de un siglo en Skagos, reúne a los hombres allí y no necesitaras los recursos de tu hogar ancestral tan desesperadamente, contacta a Lord Reed de Graywater Watch por los papeles de tus padres, trata para traer a la gente del otro lado del muro, - tienes que ganar el corazon y tu compromiso y matrimonio con Arya Stark y solo con Arya Stark, y finalmente demuestra que tú eres el príncipe prometido y el rey esperado. Entiendes! 

“Puedo hacer eso, si tengo a Arya y a mi familia. Lo lograremos. Pero que significa ganar el corazon de Arya?” 

“Significa Jaehaerys Targaryen que si bien ella tendra sus recuerdos, no tendra mi charla para aclarar sus sentimientos por ti, y si bien te ama demaciado, todavia estara enoada por la forma tan ciega en que apoyaste a tu tia.” mierda no era tan facil entonces, supongo que ya recibo demaciada ayuda... “Bien ahora, tu y tu reina deben tener cuidado, recuerda que ‘se acerca el invierno, con él llega la larga noche y los muertos vienen con ella’” me dice “hazlo bien esta vez Jaehaerys, rara vez doy una tercera oportunidad…” 

Y con esas ultimas palabras, vuelvo a perder la conciencia excepto por la sensación de caer…


	2. El despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertar en el pasado, algunas verdades reveladas y una visita al muro

Con un sobresalto me despierto y los recuerdos me golpean con fuerza, una vez que me calmo noto que estoy acampando con Tyrion y mi tío Benjen, y una pequeña, o no tan pequeña, bola de pelo blanca que es Ghost, y algunos guardias y reclutas. Entonces, me doy cuenta que estamos a diez días del muro; todavía no hice mis votos y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Necesito escribirle a Arya pronto. 

Cuando veo mi oportunidad, embosco a mi tío y lo cuestiono sobre mi origen y lo que sabe. Le cuento sobre unos “sueño” y le doy detalles únicos, sobre mi madre y otras cosas que no deberia saber. No sabía la verdad, pero sospechaba que yo era de Brandon. 

Está furioso con mi tío Ned, quizás de haberlo sabido se habría quedado mas tiempo y me alienta a volver a Winterfell y buscar la manera de reclamar lo que me negaron… me sorprende y alegra el rápido apoyo y el consuelo que recibo de él. 

Los siguientes días, uso con el apoyo de mi tío para que me ayude con ‘mi cambio’ de opinión, que frente a nuestro grupo ‘trata de convencerme’ de que no me una todavía a la guardia, y recluta a Tyron en el esfuerzo, que viaje por el reino si no quiero volver a Invernalia, que soy muy joven para el muro y que si en unos años quiero unirme el mismo me llevara a hacer los votos… 

‘Decido convencido’ finalmente, acompañarlos hasta el Castle Black, para ‘ver’ la verdad del muro, la guardia y principalmente, pero tambien en secreto, para poder hablar con mi tío abuelo Aemon. 

Cuando, por fin llegamos al muro estoy lleno de una emoción ansiosa. Trato de controlar mis nervios, Lo primero que hicimos fue escribir a Moat Cailin para que envíe un mensajero a Lord Reed con una carta sellada, y aproveche la oportunidad para enviar un cuervo a Arya. El primer día es el mas difíciles, pero al final puedo hablar con el maestre Aemon junto con Benjen, le explico la misma versión que le di a mi tío, y algunos detalles sobre mi padre, la profecía y nuestra familia. Les hablo sobre el dragón que duerme en Skagos y algunos de mis objetivos… Luego hablamos largamente esa noche y los días siguientes, estoy feliz de contar con su consejo y apoyo. 

En los momentos de tranquilidad, me encuentro hablando con Tyron, a quien voy a acompañar de regreso, sobre su vida y su familia. Especialmente sobre su hermano, le pregunto por que hizo lo que hizo ese día en Kings Landing, que debe haber algo mas que solo arrogancia, fue nombrado caballero por la espada de la mañana le digo, y aunque se sorprende me dice que hay una razón, pero que no es suya para divulgar.. Sin embargo ya me gane su simpatía por no pensar mal de su hermano directamente. Luego hablamos de la vida en la corte y los trasfondos de la capital, me cuenta algunas anécdotas sobre torneos y apuestas, y me habla de la dichosa daga de acero Valyrio de Littlefinger, que le gano Robert. 

También he ganado una reputación aceptable entre los hermanos de la guardia, he ayudado a los reclutas, espada, cuchillos, arco y escudo. A demás, he hablado con algunos de los leales, dejando caer algunos indicios de mi origen, el más firme es que mi padre cabalgó a Dorne por su hermana y regresó con su cadaver y conmigo, eso sumado a la forma en que mi tío me trata, será suficiente. 

Más rápido de lo que me di cuenta, han pasado dos semanas y llego el momento de abandonar el muro, al menos por ahora.


	3. ARYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el despertar de Arya a su nueva situación

ARYA 

(kingsroad) 

No estoy segura de lo que esta pasando estoy muerta o debería serlo, recuerdo los ojos grises de Jon antes de perderme en la nada… 

“Bueno pequeño lobo, que forma de perder el rumbo verdad, no te preocupes como una vez me serviste bien y de verdad me agrada tu exasperante lobo dragón, les daré una nueva oportunidad” que está pasando es lo unico en lo que puedo pensar mientras la voz vuelve a hablar “déjame darte unos consejos, recuerda que necesitas ser una dama y una guerrera para ser una reina como Visenya o Nymeria y es importante la delicadeza y la política no solo empuñar una arma; debes hacerte un nombre en ambos sentidos con equilibrio antes de los conflictos, eres la pequeña loba, la rosa de invierno y la joya de Winterfell entiendes. Debes confiar con todo en tu lobo dragón, pequeño lobo no trates de ocultarle tus dudas o malestar tampoco tu felicidad eso solo serán problemas de tu creación en el camino que no necesitas.” Es un poco desconcertante lo que me dice, pero supongo que hay una razón y tratare de no caer en viejos o nuevos malos hábitos, si esto es real… y con ese ultimo pensamiento vuelvo a perder la conciencia, solo una persistente sensación que caída se queda conmigo... 

Me despierto sobresaltada, lo último que recuerdo son los ojos de Jon, no, hay algo más… la voz, si eso no debería ser posible, voy a lastimar mucho a alguien, me levanto rápidamente, pero me congelo y me pongo a hurgar entre las cosas de Sansa hasta que encuentro un pequeño espejo, suficiente para comprobar que mis ojos son grises y no azules infernales, respiro profundo un par de veces para calmarme, devuelvo el espejo y salgo de la tienda… 

Ahora noto que no ha amanecido todavía, y que ni siquiera me vestí adecuadamente, pero no me importa me siento es una roca, y me dedico a ordenar mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y cómo proceder a continuación, pero sobre todo Jon es algo en lo que no puedo evitar pensar, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo pronto el campamento comenzó a despertar y decidí volver a mi tienda a vestirme. 

Estaba agradecida de que es rey gordo monopolizaba a su padre, y la reina zorra a Sansa, mi cordura estaba colgando de un hilo cuando finalmente llegamos al Moat, apenas llegamos se me acerca un hombre con el emblema de los Fenn y me entrega una carta que definitivamente es de Jon… 

Dioses sean buenos, Jon me acompaña en esta locura, ha empezado a moverse y sincerarse con su origen sobre nuestra familia y parte del norte, y me queda a mi proteger a mi familia y movilizar a mi padre lentamente hasta que vuelva a encontrarme con Jon en el torneo de la mano, después de leer su carta, separo la parte comprometedora y la quemo, que nadie pueda saber sobre nuestra nueva aventura. 

Para desconcierto de mi padre y todos los demás, después de envió a nymeria de regreso a Winterfell, argumentando que el sur del cuello no es lugar para ella, me retiro al bosque de dioses. Sabiendo que mi padre me seguirá, me siento bajo el arbol corazón y entro en nymeria para que parezca que estoy en trance 

“Arya” me llama “que pasa mi pequeña loba, se que estas...” se detiene y estoy segura de que ve mis ojos blancos, mientras vuelvo a mi me aseguro me aseguro de susurrar 

“prométemelo Ned”, cuando lo miro lo veo pálido y en shock, antes de que se recupere le digo “es Jon” parecía que podría desmayarse ahora “como pudiste hacerle eso a Jon” le digo y no necesito actuar para que mi voz este teñida de dolor y decepción “prometiste protegerlo, proteger a la manada, pero nos traicionaste, lo traicionaste le negaste su verdad y porque, por un ciervo” mi voz ahora es un susurro roto 

“no hables de eso” me dice en pánico “Arya hija mía, no lo entiendes, es lo mejor” me dice tratando de convencerme 

“lo mejor para quien, para Jon seguro que no, para el norte o el resto de los reinos tampoco” le digo ahora furiosa “abandonaste a tu hermana por el, traicionaste a Jon por el” le digo y puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero no me detengo “te creería si solo fueran los primeros meses para llevarlo a salvo a tiempo, pero seguiste mintiendo, le negaste su legado, lo condenaste al desprecio de mi madre y nunca moviste un dedo para protegerlo de nadie y ahora lo empujaste al muro” susurro con enojo en nombre de Jon “y no te atrevas a decir que es por protegerlo, al unico que quieres proteger es a tu despreciable amigo, y no me mientas soy joven pero no tonta, por los dioses le diste tu hija para su pequeño idiota de un hijo” giro mi cabeza hacia el rostro del arbol corazon “no puedo verte a la cara, siempre estuve orgullosa de ser tu hija de ser un Stark, pero ahora me avergüenzas, olvidaste a la manada, dejas que los reinos insulten y difamen a tu buen hermano a tu hermana y a Jon, todo por tu amigo, espero que valga la pena abandonar a la manada por el” y me levanto dejando a mi devastado padre para pensar... 

No he vuelto a hablar con mi padre, el me mirara, pero ante mi negativa de devolverle la mirada, parece resignado a que no es el momento de hablar y por eso estoy agradecida, no creo poder controlarme en este momento. Paso mi tiempo lejos de la septa, mi hermana o la reina, hablando con Jory o los hombres de Lord Reed que cuidan el Moat o en el bosque de dioses. 

Pienso friamente, o tan friamente como mis emociones me lo permitan en este jodido momento, posibles movimientos y posibles aliados, pero tengo que prepararme para salvar a mi gente, y tengo que empezar a allanar el camino de Jon, tal vez hablar con algunos leales discretamente, hacerme un lugar entre los pequeños, para que elijan a Jon sobre su tia si llega el momento. Daenerys es alguien en quien no puedo evitar pensar, no siempre fue una vengativa perra loca, tal vez si llegamos a ella a tiempo algo se pueda hacer.... 

Cuando llega el momento de partir nuevamente, me aseguro de enviar la carta que he estado escribiendo a Jon, como el me aconsejo uso el viejo código secreto que desarrollamos hace unos años para evitar a mi madre, le hablo del banco de hierro y sus registros inmaculados, que podrian ser de ayuda, le pido que piense en la posibilidad de comprar inmaculados, liberarlos y reclutarlos para su ejercito personal, y otras ideas para el futuro, posibles alianzas, solo posibilidades en las que puedo pensar. Pero también escribo lo desesperada que me siento y lo feliz que soy de que hagamos esto juntos, siempre juntos...


	4. El primer paso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegada a Winterfell

Estamos a medio día de camino de Winterfell y vuelvo a sentirme ansioso. Estoy a medio día de enfrentarme a Robb, Bran y Rickon. Lo único bueno de esta situación es que Lady Stark no está en este momento. 

Al llegar, tuve que explicar a mi hermano porque no había tomado el negro, no es que le dijera toda la verdad, ni siquiera la “verdad” que otros conocen, solo la promesa de una explicación más larga lo calmo. Luego también tuve que explicar la verdad de la daga, a quien pertenecía y quien fue el último en poseerla y cómo obtuve la información de Tyrion, así como los rumores que Baelish había hecho correr por la capital. 

Robb estaba feliz de mi regreso, preocupado por las intrigas y furioso por los rumores sobre su Lady madre, no es que lo culpara, podía simpatizar con el después de todo una gran parte del reino hablaba en términos poco alargadores de mis propios padres. Por otro lado, salve sus relaciones con Tyron, que le regaló a Bran su diseño de una silla de montar especial, finalmente y a regañadientes le advertimos que tuviera cuidado con Lady Stark. 

Lo más importante llegó unos días después de mi regreso, cuando Tyrion se fue, llegó Lord Reed y con él había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a mis hermanos, pero primero me retiró a las criptas, a la tumba de mi madre para recoger el anillo que mi padre le dio. 

Sentarse en el solar del padre, con Lord Reed y explicar la verdad de mi ascendencia a mis hermanos, porque Robb el Lord en funciones y Bran, todavía frágil, que es quien estará a cargo pronto y pequeño Rickon que es más listo de lo que la mayoría cree, siempre serán mis hermanos, es duro y hacerlo sin que Theon nos siguiera fue extremadamente difícil 

“Primero que nada quiero que sepan que sigo siendo la misma persona, que todavia soy su hermano y los quiero” es lo primero que les digo “no quiero que duden de eso, pero se que esto es difícil de creer, yo casi enloquecí cuando me llegaron los primeros sueños cuando estaba en camino al muro” les dije aferrándome a la historia de los sueños “No soy un Stark y nunca lo seré, yo...” 

“Eres un Stark, hermano, no se que es todo esto, pero no importa que no tengas el nombre siempre serás un Stark, tienes nuestra sangre” me dice Robb, interrumpiendo mis explicaciones 

“te amo Jon, tu eres mi hermano mayor” dice Bran 

“mi manada yu” dice Rickon, y todavia me pregunto si es una buena idea tenerlo aquí, sin embargo sigo adelante 

“y yo los quiero y ustedes son mi manada, sin embargo yo no soy un Stark, tengo sangre de los Stark corriendo en mi, pero no es la misma que la de ustedes” les aclaro, y sigo antes de que me interrumpan “yo no me llamo Jon Snow, el nombre que me dieron mis padres es Jaehaerys Targaryen, hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna Targaryen” 

“QUE?” gritan Robb y Bran al mismo tiempo, mientras Rickon “no eres nuestro hermano?” susurra y se ve que no comprende del todo 

“todo lo que creen saber sobre mi padre y mi madre, es una mentira” les aclaro “mi padre no la secuestro, ellos huyeron juntos y se casaron junto con la princesa Elia en la isla de las caras” es lo primero que les aclaro 

“Como lo sabes? Te lo dijo el padre?” me cuestiona Robb, todavia incredulo 

“no, el padre me dijo que hablariamos sobre mi madre cuando nos volvieramos a ver, despues de que sea un hermano de la guardia” digo con una mueca, que es seguida por una propia de de Robb, Bran y Howland Reed “ comence a tener sueños extranos la noche en que Bran cayo, y se intensificaron cuando sali hacia el muro, pero al principio los crei pesadillas o imaginaciones, pero se volvian mas claros cada vez” les digo lentamente “se que es una locura, pero lo vi una joven hermosa, con rasgos Stark, justando como un caballero con un escudo con un arbol corazon que sonrie, luego la joven caminando y riendo con una mujer joven con piel de oliva y ojos negros, que vestia de naranja, mas tarde la misma Stark, que le gritaba a otros como no queria casarse con un prostituto” digo con una mueca “y como un niño parecido al tio Benjen la ayudava a enviar cartas sin que otros supieran y finalmente una boda en un bosque de arcianos todos con carars talladas, estaban las dos mujeres jovenes, la mayor vestia de naranja y rojo y tenia un circulo de oro en su cabeza, la Stark vestia en gris claro y azul y finalmente un hombre de cabello plateado que vestia de rojo y negro con un dragon de tres cabezas en su pecho y detrás de ellos estaba una mujer hermosa de pelo negro y ojos violetas que vestia de lila y blanco con un bebe en sus brazos y una niña agarrada a sus faldas, luego habia dos guardias en armadura completa y capas blancas, luego le siguieron el miedo, se tubieron que separar, pero la Stark dejo cartas para su familia con una joven pelirroja a la que llamo Lysa” les digo a mi cautivada audiencia “y no se detuvieron ahí, vi en el campo de descanso del ejercito al hombre Targaryen tratando de contactar con el otro ejercito, quería hablar con Lord Stark, pero era negado por Lord Arryn, mas tarde lo veo morir a el y a la mujer de ojos negros y los niños con violencia y finalmente a la Stark de fiebre de parto y a nuestro padre llegar para verla morir y un bebe puesto en sus brazos” 

“por los dioses Jon, esto es increíble” me dice Robb totalmente impresionado 

“Yon no entiendo, si no eres hijo del padre, como todavía eres manada, todavía vas a quererme verdad?” pregunta Rickon 

“por supuesto Rickon, no te preocupes, Jon todavía es parte de la manada, como Ghost, y todavia nos cuidan” interrumpe Bran 

“Por supuesto que somos manada mi dulce Rickon, yo te cuido con mi vida” le aseguro y me vuelvo hacia Robb “ se que suena locura, yo mismo no lo creia y no lo entendia hasta que cansado de ellos hable con mi tio Benjen y el me dijo que la joven era Lyanna y los otros debian ser Elia Martell y Rhaegar Targaryen, confirmo que el habia ayudado con el intercambio de cartas, que se lo conto al abuelo Rickard antes de ir a la capital, y trato de hablarlo con el padre, pero no quiso oir al respecto hasta que volvio de la guerra, con los huesos de su hermana y un bebe” 

“Por que el padre no quiso hablar con el tio Benjen? Por que no te hablo de ello?” cuestiona Robb 

“no lo se” le respondo en voz baja “quiero creer que fue para protegerme, pero el tio Benjen cree que es porque fue mas facil proteger a Robert y hay ocaciones en que me encuentro creyendo en nuestro tio” digo mientras miro a los ojos de mi hermano 

“Benjen en parte tiene razon” habla por primera vez Lord Reed “si bien al principio fue para protegerte, estuvimos en la sala del trono cuando el viejo leon presento los cuerpos de tu madre Elia y tus henamos enbueltos en capas Lannister para disimular la sangre, todos vimos como Baratheon escupio sobre ellos y piso a tu hermana mientras se sentaba en el trono, `no veo niños, solo engendros de dragon`, nos dijo” nos cuenta sombrio “y Ned queria protegerte de eso, y evitar otra guerra si se supiera que habia un hijo de Rhaegar vivo, pero tambien, y sobre todo queria proteger a su amigo, a su hermano por eleccion de la verdad, de que la doncella lobo que el imaginaba nunca existio, que la loba corrio con otro para ser segunda esposa antes que casarse con el, que a pesar de su muerte, Rhaegar habia ganado “ continua “queria darle un consuelo, creer su mentira y tu pagaste por ello, no queria que fueras una amenaza para Robert” termina y el silencio es extenso 

“como pudo el padre traicionar la manada?” pregunta Bran, inquieto 

“no creo que el triciono a la manada, Bran” le digo en un suspiro “para el el rey es su manada” trato de expicar, aunque me duela 

“eso es mierda y lo sabes Jon” dice Robb indignado “tu eres manada, es a ti a quien debio respaldar, no a ese gordo” continua enojado “como puede enviarte a la guardia, es ingenuo en el mejor de los casos si cree que estaras seguro alli, en que estaba pensando, en proteger a su amigo, que hay de la familia, siempre nos habla de lo importante que es la familia, pero se olvida de ello cuando se trato de ti” 

“eso no es justo Robb” lo interrumpo en su perorata antes de que agarre velocidad “si bien, no fue la vida mas comoda tampoco me falto nada, me trajo a su casa y me crio con ustedes como familia y si bien hubiera preferido no ser expuesto al desprecio de tu madre, eso tambien me protegio” 

“deja de justificarlo, hasta Lord reed confirma su traicion a la manada” me dice Bran y me quedo desconcertado por el veneno en sus palabras “no, no me interrumpas, el puede decir que te protegio a ti y a nosotros, y eso es verdad, pero tambien tienes que reconocer que su principal preocupacion era el rey. Si bien podria no habernos dicho a Rickon por ser joven o a sansa o a madre ya que ellas podrian haber regalado el secreto, nosotros tu, Robb y yo no lo hariamos y dime si lo supieras antes habrias corrido a vengar a tu familia, a reclamar el trono?” me pregunta 

“nunca!” digo con seguridad “si bien en el momento en que lo supe queria correr por la cabeza de los Lannister, de la montaña y de Robert, me calme despues de un dia o dos y pense en ustedes y supe que nunca haria algo para lastimarlos directa o indirectamente” 

“Ahí lo tienes entonces...” 

Nuestra conversacion se extendio por todo el dia, y a pesar de su enojo con su padre y una aceptacion incondicional todavia fue shockeante para ellos, que su hermano bastardo era en realidad un primo real, pero el que lo tomo peor fue Robb fue por mucho tiempo su único y mejor amigo su gemelo pero también fue incómodo, siempre se había sentido consciente o inconscientemente superior al propio Jon. Pero fue imposible de negar la palabra de Lord Reed que estuvo presente ese día en Dorne y las cartas y documentos que trajo con el. Las cartas intercambiadas entre sus padres y entre su madre y la princesa Elia, los papeles de matrimonio y sucesión y el anuncio de su nacimiento firmado por sus padres, Elia y los Kingsguards, fue realmente más de lo que podía esperar, no había dudas el era un Targaryen, nació un Rey. 

Al principio, despues de la charla, Robb lo evitó como la peste, se escondió en los deberes señoriales y otras responsabilidades, hasta que se cansó y lo arrastró a lo profundo del bosque de dioses y hablaron, gritaron y lloraron por todo, pero al final y frente al árbol corazón Robb fue el primer Señor en jurarle lealtad a Jaehaerys, el III de su nombre. 

Con sus sentimientos sobre la verdad de su nacimiento enfrentada, y su hermandad más firme que nunca, llegó el momento de planear la estrategia para lo que está por venir. Le hable de sueños menos claros que los otros que insinuaban problemas en el futuro, por lo que siendo creyentes de mis sueños de dragon o sueños verdes, me creyo y decidimos trabajar juntos en ideas. 

Pasamos demasiado tiempo en el solar solos, o con el maestre, para eterno disgusto de Theon ya que no fue incluido en nuestro secreto, todavía. Se enviaron mensajeros a cada casa importante y confiable para que recaude la mayor cantidad posible de impuestos y los mande en pequeños grupos a Moat Coalin bajo una excusa de trabajo de limpieza y evaluación del estado de la fortaleza, también se instó a preparar un tercio de la fuerza de cada señor para defender el norte si finalmente tuvieran que marchar. El mismo Lord Reed viajará a Dorne, con la documentación y la correspondencia que pertenecía a Elia, para negociar un acuerdo. 

Al mismo tiempo Robb, arrastra a Theon y los muchachos en parte de sus responsabilidades señoriales para mostrarles lo importante que era mantener el reino en funcionamiento y las personas alimentadas y vestidas para el invierno. 

Habia recibido una carta de Arya, con un informe de sus movimientos y algunas ideas para que siga, a la que respondo con mis propias ideas, es dificil mantener la correspondencia, tantos codigos y dobles sentidos me enloquecen, pero al menos es algo. Siguiendo una de los consejos de mi loba, decidi negociar en el bosque de Dioses con Bloodraven el hecho de que Brandon viajara hasta el una vez que el se siente en el trono. 

Finalmente, es nuevamente mi momento de partir, debo dirigirme hacia Dreadfort, para tratar con el bastardo Bolton y con un poco de suerte asegurar la supervivencia de Domeric y un compromiso entre el y Sansa. Antes de seguir camino hacia Skagos, antes de ir a Essos para conseguir algunos inmaculados para su propio ejército.


	5. El despertar de la roca

Su llegada al Fuerte Terror fue justa para ayudar al joven Domeric, al principio Lord Bolton le había negado el acceso a su heredero, pero luego de una breve discusión donde especificó que su hijo ya estaba muriendo, no iba a empeorar las cosas se le permitió ver al joven heredero. Después de interrogar al joven señor le ordenó al maestre que lo tratara por envenenamiento, uno con un ligero sabor agridulce, de acción lenta que tiende a parecer una enfermedad por suerte el maestre encontró el antídoto y su tratamiento y aunque Ser Domeric estaría débil por las próximas lunas se recuperará a tiempo para satisfacción de su padre. Tuvo otra discusión con Lord Bolton por el juicio de su bastardo, el señor quería hacerse cargo de la situación, pero no lo iba a permitir así que con ayuda de Domeric pudo obligar a Roose a ceder y Ramsey fue cazado, arrestado y juzgado y sentenciado por el mismo y cómo le enseñó su tío, el da sentencia y el balanceo la espada, con morbosa satisfacción. 

Cuando toda la situación de Ramsey quedó solucionada, hablo con Domeric sobre mi identidad y fue el futuro Lord de Dreadfort el segundo señor del norte que se juró a Jaehaerys III. Y los dos abordaron a Lord Bolton sobre el compromiso entre su heredero y una de las damas del Valle, para ganarnos aliados. Aunque escéptico Lord Bolton aceptó la idea del partido, y se decidio a hablar con Lord Royce. 

Finalmente les explicó cómo mi hermano y yo estamos seguros de que alguien quería crear conflictos entre los Stark y los Lannister y con la reina siendo tan arrogante e ignorante no sería difícil y querían estar listos, no iban a dejar que el norte sangre por intrigas egoístas, estarían preparados y que estarían discutiendo posibles escenarios en tres lunas en la fiesta de la cosecha en Winterfell. Y aunque puedo ver en sus ojos que buscan una debilidad para explotar, estoy seguro que no encontrara ninguna en mi. Me mantengo firme en no hablar de mas, hasta que nos encontremos en Winterfell y me dispongo a partir hacia las islas Skagosi. 

Llegue a Skagos con los cinco hombres Stark que me acompañan desde que deje Invernalia y cinco hombres desollados fieles a Domeric, y solo a él, que me asignó para mostrar el apoyo de casa Bolton a mi misión. Fui recibido por representantes de casa Magnar, lo que es más de lo esperado ya que no pudimos avisar de mi visita, con gran anticipacion. 

He pasado unos días en la fortaleza de Magnar, hablando con el señor y conociendo a su familia y su pueblo. Estoy realmente impresionado por las personas aquí, son rudos y duros para hacerle frente a la vida aun mas dura en estas islas, pero no había nada de los crueles rumores sobre ellos, ya tiene una amistad floreciente con los tres hijos del señor, especialmente con Rodrick y Camilla los mayores, son unos gemelos de quince días del nombre, de cabello oscuro y ojos gris-azul clásico de los primeros hombres, Milla como la llaman amigos y familia, es similar a su Arya, es muy inteligente y feroz también es delicada cuando debe y conoce su camino con las armas es el ideal de dama norteña, mientras Ro es un buen joven de alguna manera se lo imagina como una versión joven de Benjen, estoy seguro será un asesor perfecto para su hermano. 

Tengo la sensación de que Milla podría ser ideal para Robb, y aunque no hablo directamente sobre un compromiso, lo insinuó y Lord Theo Magnar lo entiende, acepta llevarla con el cuándo viajen a la fiesta de la cosecha a Winterfell en dos lunas y media. Como estoy seguro de que esto es bueno para los Stark y quiero evitar la idiotez de Lady Stark de comprometer a Robb con un Frey; por lo que me apresuro a enviar una carta a mi hermano con la sugerencia y el pedido de que se de la oportunidad de conocer a la joven, así como una excelente referencia para darle a Ro un lugar en su consejo y estoy feliz de recibir una respuesta positiva sobre ambas cosas de Robb. 

Para la semana siguiente, cuando llegan los señores y representantes de las casas Crowl y Stane ya tiene el apoyo de los Magnar y se a revelado a Ro y Milla y ambos han jurado su apoyo a mi causa. Enfrentar a Rickard Crowl y Brandon Stane fue mejor de lo esperado, no fácil ciertamente pero mucho mejor de lo esperado. Aunque renuentes al principio, también fueron halagados de que Robb lo enviara para tratar con ellos, incluso si no había amenaza real que ellos supieran. 

Cuando acordaron comenzar a reunir su ejercito y viajar a la fiesta de la cosecha, fue el momento de hablar de la verdad de la necesidad de obsidiana y pedir que lo llevaran al monte caníbal; aunque desconcertados aceptaron lo primero con facilidad, lo ultimo fue mas complicado pero al final aceptaron llevarlo. 

Al llegar, agradeció a sus acompañantes y guardias e ingreso a la cueva con Ghost. Camino por lo que le parecieron días en la oscuridad, su antorcha apenas iluminaba unos pasos, aunque probablemente solo fueron unas pocas horas hacia el centro del volcán, el calor crecía a medida que avanzaba pero en lugar de volverse insoportable se sentía cálido y reconfortado, aunque su fiel compañero no estaba tan cómodo. Finalmente llego a un callejón sin salida, que parecía un nido o guarida de algún tipo, podía ver el magma del volcán activo en las grietas de la pared a un lado. 

Este debía ser el lugar, entonces aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, fue en un impulso que recogió un trozo de obsidiana y se corto la mano y derramo su sangre por las tres paredes de su alrededor y luego paso la antorcha por la línea de su sangre, que reacciono como si fuera algún tipo de combustible y se quemo rápidamente en un estallido, y en otro impulso grito en valyrio “Despierta “, luego de un momento cuando nada ocurrió, se sintió idiota, hasta que escucho una serie de crujidos, que hicieron que se sobresalte y se le detenga el corazón cuando se enfrento a unos reptilianos ojos rojos. 

Me quede paralizado, perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que senti la nariz de Ghost golpeando contra mi mano, arrastrandome a la realidad nuevamente, me consentre en mirar a los ojos de Cannibal y senti su precencia en mi cabeza creando un lazo similar y a la vez difrente a la conexión que tengo con mi lobo. Concentre mis pensamientos y sentimientos tratando de explicar mi identidad y nuestra situacion, y rogando por su ayuda. Me tomo mucho tiempo y al principio senti la resistencia, el disgusto y desprecio, luego vino la curiosidad y la reflexion, finalmente llego la arrogante burla en la aceptacion. 

Me acerco mas, hasta poder tocar a Cannibal, sintio su conexión crecer en el momento en que lo toco, compartieron experiencias y sentimientos, pudo comprender que el dragon sentia disgusto por lo bajo que habia caido la sangre de dragon por lo que no tomo ningun jinete antes y aun mayor era su disgusto por los de su propia especie que eran insignificantes, debiles como sus jinetes, el unicos medio decentes eran Balerion, aunque sus jinetes decaian con cada uno que pasaba, y el otro Caraxes aunque era joven tenia un jinete prometedor. Lo sintio en su mente, primero su curiosidad y luego la burla por los dragones de Daenerys, cachorros arrogantes, aunque los dos mas jovenes tenian promesa, el mayor era ridiculo y arrogante como su jinete. 

Volvio a sentir un empujon en su pierna y una nariz fria, y aunque sintio temor por su lobo lo suprimio y permitio que Cannibal y Ghost se olfatearan y pude sentir una conexión entre ellos parecia que al temible dragon le gustaba el lobo ya que sintio su simpatia; que estuvo correspondida cuando el lobo le lamio la nariz y se acurruco contra el animal mas grande que se cerro los ojos en reposo tambien. 

Superado en numero, me encogo de hombros y me acurruco junto a las bestias miticas, podia sentir su conexión de tres vias crecer con el contacto dandole una paz interior que nunca sintio y rapidamente se quedo domido. 

Cuando se desperto se encontro con dos pares de ojos rojos mirandolo, parecian estar esperandolo. Despues de verificar su vinculo se dio cuenta que efectivamente lo esperaban, y que habia dormido por mucho tiempo y era hora de volver al mundo y parecia que sus compañeros querian hacer una declaracion, Cannibal iba a dejarlo a el y a Ghost montarlo, lo que fue todo un desafio, y los sacaria de la montaña en un vuelo. 

Fue increible la sensacion de volar nuevamente, aunque se sintio mejor de lo que nunca con Rhaegal. Cuando salieron del volcan, vio a los hombres que lo acompañaron y a otros esperandolo. Cuando aterrizo, y se bajo con Ghost a su lado, seguro que habia hecho una entrada, con la luz del amanecer se acerco a sus diez guardias y a los Skagosi que aparentemente estaban alli para iniciar su busqueda, con un lobo huargo a su lado y un dragon de mas o menos trescientos pies a su espalda. 

Realmente fue inesperado, aunque deberia haberme dado cuenta en restrospectiva, que fue bastante obvio para todos adivinar mi verdadera paternidad, asi que cuando todos cayeron de rodillas Rodrick Magnar me presento a todos ellos. 

“Ante ustedes” dijo” Jaehaerys Targaryen el tercero de su nombre, hijo de sus gracias Rhaegar Targaryen y su segunda esposa Lyanna Stark, el legitimo rey de los andalos, los rhoynar y los primeros hombres”


	6. ARYA y NED

ARYA – 

Por fin llegamos a la capital y solo puedo pensar “Odio esta Ciudad, apesta, hace calor y la gente pequeña sufre demasiado”. Todo el lentísimo camino hasta aquí fue una tortura y una bendicion, me la pase ignorando a casi todos los que no servian a la casa Stark, aunque tambien hice un trabajo de llevarme bien y ganarme a los sirvientes y guardias de la realeza, los que recuerdo no son tan corruptos, tambien he hablado mucho con es sabueso, al principio lo soborne con pollo para que me prestara suficiente atencion, ya casi estamos nuevamente en nuestra extraña amistad de insultos y amenazas de muerte. 

He revisado los pasajes de la fortaleza, y encontre algunos buenos lugares para oir, y unas dos rutas de escape desde la torre de la mano y algunas otras de diferentes puntos del castillo, incluso encontre una desde las celdas negras hacia el muelle. Y he estado usando gatos callejeros y pajaritos para vigilar a los miembros del pequeño consejo, incluso mi padre, como tambien a la reina y la guardia del rey, quiero tener un idea real de lo que estan haciendo. 

Tambien, hice dos recorridos cortos por la ciudad, conociendo a la gente pequeña y hablando con ellos sobre su situacion. Pero no he hecho ningun movimiento importante, y no hare uno hasta hablar con Jon. 

Mi familia por otro lado es un punto doloroso, aunque a mi padre y a mi hermana y su septa les preste el minimo e indispensable de atencion, lo que parece bien con Sansa y la septa no asi a mi padre que trato de abordarme varias veces, pero siempre lo eludi hasta el castillo de Darry, donde mencionamos el tema por ultima vez, claro que me asegure que el hijo menor de Lord Darry escuche lo suficiente: 

-Arya, hija hablemos, no podemos seguir asi- me dice mi padre a las afueras de los establos del castillo, sabia que solo el hijo menor del señor, que tenia la edad de Sansa, estaba revisando su caballo- se que estas enojada...- mi padre continua, ignorante de nuestro testigo 

-por supuesto que estoy enojada, padre. Dejaste que mi primo el ultimo hijo vivo de Rhaegar Targaryen, un principe se crie como tu bastardo, que mi madre lo maltrate y muchos otros lo desprecien y nunca moviste un dedo para defenderlo y tienes el descaro de decir que fue para protegerlo del rey Robert y Lord Lannister y sin embargo apoyas su reinado, su dinastia Lannister- le digo enojada, 

-Eres joven no lo entiendes, Robert es un buen hombre, ya habiamos sufrido tanto, no queria otra guerra- me dice lentamente 

-eso es lo que te dices para dormir por las noches- lo corto, indignada en nombre de Jon, mi padre me mira como si lo hubiera golpeado- no me mientas, ni te mientas a ti mismo. No olvides que vi lo que paso, en esa torre, como nacio el rey Jaehaerys Targaryen el tercero de su nombre, y lo combertiste en Jon Snow, un bastardo. Vi como pensaste en lo que esa verdad le haría a Robert, pero no pensaste en la justicia para tu padre, tu hermano, tu hermana, tu buen hermano y buena hermana, para tus dos sobrinos por matrimonio, tampoco pensaste en el tio Benjen, solo pensaste en Robert, tu mi padre traicionaste a tu manada 

-Eso no es cierto Arya- me dice conmocionado- nunca traicione a la manada, Benjen se fue a la guardia, a demas el rey loco mato a mi hermano y a tu abuelo y ya estaba muerto, Rhaegar murio en batalla, la princesa Elia y sus niños fueron masacrados, pero nadie me escucho cuando pedi justicia y Lyanna murio en el parto, estas exagerando y no estas pensando, que bien les haria revelar la verdad 

-eres ciego o estupido padre- le digo furiosa- Elia, Rhaegar y Lyanna estaban en un matrimonio multiple, pero dejaste que la gente piense en tu hermana como una fragil doncella secuestrada y violada, que crean que Elia era basura de ayer descartada y Rhaegar un violador y loco. Nunca les diste justicia a mi tio Brandon y mi abuelo ya que nunca buscaste quien dijo la mentira, porque esa persona es tan responsable de su muerte como el rey loco- me mira blanco como un papel y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse sigo- no les diste justicia a tu buena hermana y sobrinos, sino que te arrodillaste y juraste lealtad al hombre que escupio en sus cuerpos de camino al trono, donde estaba tu honor entonces. - me mira y veo que esta a punto de negar otra vez pero me adelanto- Nunca le dijiste la verdad a Benjen y lo dejaste creer que por guardar los secretos de Lyanna era su culpa que tres miembros de su manada murieran, es por tu silencio que se unio a la guardia como castigo autoimpuesto, es porque siempre amaste mas a un ciervo que a los lobos de tu manada y me pregunto si no nos harias lo mismo, aunque la verdad no necesito esa respuesta, les diste a Sansa, verdad- 

-Por favor Arya, las cosas no fueron como las estas pintando- me dice con voz quebrada- hay mucho que no sabes, la guerra fue terrible, y si bien no es perfecto, hay paz ahora es mejor mantener el reino en ignorancia- me mira con ojos duros tratando de convencerme, no que vaya a funcionar y se lo dejo claro 

-Paz, tal vez en la superficie, pero no seas ciego padre, no va a durar realmente. Dime padre cuantos realmente creyeron la historia escrita por Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Lannister y mi abuelo Tully? - cuestione y sin darle tiempo de responder continuo – dime cuantos leales Targaryen y leales norteños sabian o sospechaban la verdad de Lyanna, Elia y Rhaegar? Dime con sinceridad cuantos señores grandes y pequeños se reunieron en Harrenhall y cuantos de ellos vieron a Rhaegar como la libertad del rey loco, y aun lo hacen despues de tantos años? - lo miro con la misma dureza que me dio momentos antes y a pesar de mi edad y tamaño lo veo empequeñecer- quitate la venda de los ojos y dime con sinceridad despues de todos estos años que la gente cree realmente que la guerra del USUPARDOR fue justa -con eso me aleje de mi padre y me fui a mis habitaciones, necesito pensar... 

El mismo dia de esa conversacion, antes de que sigamos hacia la capital, Lord Darry se me acerco con un cuervo de Jon, y se ofrecio a acompañarme a un lugar tranquilo en el jardin para leerlo, lo que uso como excusa para probarme y cuestionarme sobre lo que escucho su hijo, le pedi que solo lo mantuviera en silencio, no queria que se entere la araña, o peor el ruiseñor, hasta hablar con el, que vendria a la capital, pero simplemente se lo confirme cuando, antes de dejarlo le dije – mi padre no tiene un bastardo...- 

Desde entonces mi lord padre no me volvio a hablar, pero de vez en cuando lo veo mirarme con tristeza, y siento que se me rompe el corazon por el, pero luego recuerdo como nos dejo por su amigo, su honor, y me endurezco y sigo con mi camino, solo espero que se permita al menos pensar en lo que le dije, al menos puedo decir que le puse la idea en la mente. No puedo hacer mas, ya tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, antes del torneo. 

\----------------><\-------------- 

NED 

Desde la rebelión lo habian atormentado los recuerdos de esa promesa hecha a su hermanita, siempre lo vio como un recordatorio para no flaquear en su decision, ahora se cuestiona si no fue un recordatorio de como estaba fallando y debia arreglarlo. 

Dioses sean buenos las palabras contundentes de Arya la primera vez en Moat, lo dejaron conmocionado, pero trato de convencerse de que su pequeño lobo, no comprendia la situacion, que hizo lo correcto, que si se calmaba entenderia. Y por eso no insistio en hablar con ella antes. Pero dioses, subestime su amor y lealtad por Jon, lo que le dijo en Darry, lo dejo perplejo, ella de verdad creia que habia traicionado a mi manada por Robert. Pero como pude, Robert siempre fue parte de mi manada, ’aunque no realmente, no como Jaehaerys’ me susurra una voz traidora, muy similar a la de mi hermano Brandon... y lo quiero negar pero no puedo, no despues de las palabras de Robert sobre asesinar a la niña y el niño Targaryen en Essos. 

Y quiero llorar, porque por primera vez en años me permito pensar la situacion y me doy cuenta que falle no solo a mi sobrino y mis hijos, a toda mi familia y tambien al norte. Quiero llorar, porque si lo que dijo Arya es verdad y sospecho que si, practicamente condené a mi hermanito, que se suponía debia cuidar, al muro... y ahora hice lo mismo con Jon 

Como voy a arreglar esto para mi familia...


End file.
